Punishment
by French Hen
Summary: I do not like the fact that you keep on doing as you please, Fushimi-kun. I do not like how you go out without my permission. I want you to be back within ten minutes. I do not want to be disappointed again. ReiSaru. Oneshot.


Captain :: .xx

—-

I do not like the fact that you keep on doing as you please, Fushimi-kun. I do not like how you go out without _my _permission.

I want you to be back within ten minutes.

I do not want to be disappointed again.

- Munakata.

—-

Saruhiko admits that he felt a bit intimidated. Munakata never did anything like this. Saruhiko always talks back to him and does everything he wants, and not even once did Munakata ever try to reprimand him. He always had this carefree smile, not caring even if he is being talked to in a very disrespectful manner. That message more or less scared and surprised him.

He started to run, feeling that something bad might happen if he does not show up within ten minutes. The tone that Munakata used in his message was heavily serious, and Saruhiko is as sure as hell that the older man wasn't kidding. And Saruhiko himself can feel it in his chest. He never felt this panicked before. After all, he is in HOMRA territory, a very far place to the Scepter 4 building.

And he also knows that no matter how fast he runs, he wouldn't get into his destination on time.

His bad luck is just really great as usual. No cabs are in sight, as if telling him that he has no choice but to go on foot.

The time he reached the scepter building, an hour already has passed.

—-

The first person that he saw when he arrived was Munakata himself. After all, he headed straight to the latter's office. There were no other people around in the building. It was only around seven PM, so there's no reason for the others to not be around. Unless there was a very important mission, and Saruhiko is as sure as hell that there ain't.

Munakata is looking at him with a very displeased face, and he felt the familiar surge of fear in his chest. He doesn't know what to do. He is in the Scepter 4 building, _alone, _with his superior who is obviously mad at him. He was practically glued into his position as he cannot bring himself to move any muscle, as if paralyzed by Munakata's glare.

"What delayed you?" He asked, still with that unnerving glare.

"Ugh, I'm sorry already, Munakata. There were-"

He felt Munakata's hand hit him hard across the face. Then he punched him on the chin and pulled his hair tightly.

Saruhiko whimpered in pain as his neck got bent upwards, the _really aching_ sensation from the pulling of his hair to the punch on his chin started creeping to him.

"You will not talk to me with that discourteous manner."

Why is Munakata doing this all of a sudden? This isn't him. Sure, he gets as creepy as fuck sometimes, but Saruhiko somehow knows that he is a good person. He was kind enough to accept Saruhiko despite his past with HOMRA, so he cannot really see Munakata being like this.

So why?

Tears started forming in his eyes as the pain became really hard to bear. Munakata is, after all, a really strong person with lots of force in him.

Munakata started walking to the couch in his room, his hand still holding Saruhiko's hair tightly. Saruhiko sobbed as he got dragged across the room, begging the older man to stop.

Munakata shove Saruhiko to the couch, his head hitting the hard leather with a thump. It hurt. It hurt so much. He feels like all the hair on his head are gone (they luckily aren't but it sure as hell feels like they are).

Munakata held Saruhiko's face with his left hand and made the younger man look him in the eyes. "_What delayed you?_"

Saruhiko was sobbing hard that his chest hurts so much. So much tears are streaming down his eyes that he's probably wetting Munakata's hand by now. "I-I'm really sorry, C-Captain… T-There were no cabs a-around and I… I had to run to get here. I'm really sorry, Captain. I will not leave without permission ever again. I'm really-"

Munakata let go of Saruhiko's face, the latter meeting the not-exactly-soft couch again. It was silent after that, except the sobs of the younger man. He was seriously surprised by this happening. Again, Munakata is not like this.

_Or is he?_

"It suits you better when you are being respectful in this way, Fushimi-kun." His hand snaked back to Saruhiko's face, tracing his jaw. "It would be fine if you will just be like this all the time, yes?"

He inched closer to Saruhiko's face, their noses touching. "_If you think that your previous deeds make you charming, you are greatly mistaken. Because this… This is better._"

"C-Captain, I-"

Munakata stopped his words with a kiss. It was a really rough kiss, and it hurt so bad. His lower lip bled due to Munakata biting it _hard_. All his willpower to get away was sucked out of him, and fear replaced its position. He never felt this scared before. He was scared, _really scared_, that he doesn't know what to do.

Munakata's soft tongue ran itself all around his mouth then proceeded to attack Saruhiko's. It was supposed to be a battle of dominance if Saruhiko fought back, but he didn't, so it was obviously Munakata dominating the kiss, dominating _him._

When Munakata pulled back, Saruhiko didn't even know that he was crying harder than before. That was all he can do in this situation anyway, to cry and just wait for _this _to finish.

"Your respectfulness moments ago was truly lovely." Munakata commented, his face still close to Saruhiko's. "_But that does not mean that I will just overlook your usually insolent actions._"

Munakata's words sent a shiver down his spine. Saruhiko is not dumb. After that kiss, it would be really easy to predict what would happen afterwards.

"C-Captain… I-I'm really sorry, please don't… Please don't-"

"Silence."

"…"

"Get off the couch and get on your knees."

"…"

"_At once_."

He was shaking when he did get on his knees. He continued crying, praying in his mind that Munakata would somehow change his mind. Munakata sat on the place Saruhiko occupied hitherto, and slowly zipped down his pants, sighing in a relieved manner when his erection was freed.

Saruhiko gasped a bit when he saw how big Munakata is. He wonders if he can take _that _inside his mouth.

Munakata looked at the obviously frightened boy with his intimidating eyes. "If you do not wish to get harmed more, Fushimi-kun, then I advise that you suck."

With his body shaking, he crawled nearer Munakata and weakly held his Captain's hardened cock by the base. He gave it a reluctant lick, looking at Munakata, unsure of himself. The moment he did so, Munakata pushed his head down and hissed, "_Get to it._"

Saruhiko's moan was muffled and he shut his eyes closed to prevent more tears from coming out of them. He moved his tongue around Munakata's cock, and Munakata can feel that it drove him more aroused than he already is, if that's even possible.

He bucked up his hips, feeling the younger boy's upper teeth lightly scratch and touch him. Saruhiko moaned again, and he liked that sound so damn much so he thrust up again and again until he was satisfied.

He pulled Saruhiko's hair up and down, in tandem with his thrusts. The boy was unable to stop himself from crying, and it was too sexy for Munakata to handle. It certainly felt good to see the usually disrespectful Fushimi Saruhiko reduced to a level like this.

It wasn't long before he reached the highest peak of his excitement and he released inside his subordinate's mouth, not letting go of his head.

He glared at Saruhiko and ordered, "_Swallow._"

He closely stared as the flushed boy gulped, and that gave him a very satisfied feeling.

It made him feel really good to be able to do this to him.

He let go of the boy and closed his eyes, breathing slowly and waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal.

Again, the room was silent except for his breathing.

And Saruhiko's pained sobbing.

The next week, Munakata calls Saruhiko to his room for a reward to his hard work.


End file.
